


How do boys kiss?

by Ghem



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Moomin's parents are nice but haven't been exposed to gay people before, closested character, doesn't it suck when your parents are super nice but don't understand your sexuality?, sorta?, yes it's the worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghem/pseuds/Ghem
Summary: Moominmama throws a mid-spring party with the intention of Moomin finally asking Snorkmaiden to be his partner. However it doesn't exactly go that way, at all.





	How do boys kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopping on the Moomin train with everyone else. Of course I ship snufkin/moomin haha. Just wanted to write a short story about how difficult it can be to come out to even the sweetest of parents. Because even kind parents don't always understand everything.

Parties at the Moomin Hosue wasn't uncommon. Tonight, however, Moominmama was throwing a special party for Moomin. It was mid-spring and he was nearly a fully grown Moomin. The party was intended to be one for those of Moominvalley to bring their partner and dance. Moominmama knew how close Snorkmaiden was to Moomin. The day Moomin introduced Snorkmaiden, blushing all over, Mama was swoon by the idea of the two one day marrying. Tonight would be a perfect opportunity for Moomin to announce his love and commitment to Snorkmaiden. Moominmama told Moomin about the party and the boy looked delighted. 

"Oh I can't wait to tell Snufkin!" The boy said merrily. Snufkin? Well she supposed he could come. He might feel out of place at a party meant for couples. That boy never showed much interest in any girl.  
"I told Snorkmaiden to come. You know this party is for couples to get together and dance. It's very romantic." She cooed. Moomin's expression seem to drop, but he then nods and gives his mother a smile.  
"It sounds like fun, mama. I'm sure Snorkmaiden will love it!" Yes, Moominmama thought so as well. 

Moominmama went about setting up the party with Moominpapa, telling him how wonderful it'll be to finally have Snorkmaiden as apart of the family. Moominpapa agreed,  
"She is a lovely girl for our boy. Moomin will be a great husband to her one day. Yes, they'll be perfect." Just as he was hanging up a string of flowers he saw Moomin running out the house.  
"Moomin, aren't you going to help step up for the party?" Moominpapa asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry papa. I told Snufkin I'd go to the meadow with him today. We're going to make flower crowns!" He says cheerily.  
"Flower crowns? Oh for Snorkmaiden? That's so sweet, Moomin." Moominmama says with a warm smile. Moomin blinks a few times and then nods.  
"I can make one for her too. And Little My. Oh I bet Mr.Hemulen would like one, he loves flowers." He then ran down the dirty path. Moominmama spotted Snufkin at the bridge. Moomin had taken Snufkin's hand, the two strolling along. Moominmama hums, frowning slightly and placing one of her paws over his mouth.  
"Papa? Do you think Moomin is...close to Snufkin?"  
"Well of course they're close, dear. The boy talks about him constantly." Papa nods and places a cloth over a table.  
"Well I mean, a little too close?" "Too close?" "He holds hands with Snufkin. More than he does with Snorkmaiden." Moominmama said, worry in her voice.  
"Oh, mama, don't be silly. He's just shy around Snorkmaiden because he likes her. He is still working out how to be with girls." Papa waves his hand to dismiss her fretting.  
"Yes, yes of course." Mama nods, but couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"I don't know how to tell her, Snufkin." Moomin said, plucking another flower from the meadow and weaving it with the others in his hand.  
"You don't have to. It's your business." Snufkin takes a drag of his pipe and stares up at the rolling clouds.  
"But she's so insistent on me being with Snorkmaiden. I like Snorkmaiden a lot, but..." Moomin trailed off and looks at Snufkin. Snufkin takes Moomin's paw, squeezing it gently.  
"Moomin. You can't force yourself to like anyone. Moominmama will understand."  
"She won't understand. Not completely."  
"Why do you say that, Moomin?" His dark eyes look into Moomin's blue ones. Moomin swallowed and blushed.  
"She thinks I like girls, Snufkin. I tried, I like being friends with girls...but..I like something else." His voice trails off.  
"What do you like?" Snufkin had smiled and Moomin felt like a live bird was fluttering around in his chest. Just then they were interrupted by the devious Little My springing out from the flowers.  
"What are you two doing?" The girl asks with a big grin.  
"Nothing, Little My." Moomin says defensively.  
"Doesn't look like nothing. Whatever, Moominmama said the party will be ready soon and that you should be there before guests arrive."  
"Right, will you be coming?" He turned to Snufkin. The boy nods.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Moomin." He smiled and Moomin's heart skipped again.

The party started as soon as the sun went down. The couples of Moominvalley gathered to the front of the house, sitting at the tables or dancing in the grass to the sound of Moominpapa's record. Moominmama spotted Moomin talking with Snorkmaiden. Moomin handed the girl a flower crown, the Snorkmaiden smiling and hugging Moomin. She smiled at the sight, this was going well. Moomin would get over his shyness with girls in no time. She then saw Snufkin approaching the party, waving to Moomin. Well it's no surprise that he would come if Moomin asked him to. Moomin went back to talking with Snorkmaiden however. Snufkin smoked his pipe and talked with Little My instead. Little My probably felt left out having no little boyfriend to attend the party with.

The music was changed to slow, romantic music. Moomin stared anxiously at where the others were dancing.  
"Moomin?" He heard Snufkin's voice behind him.  
"Huh? Oh, Snufkin. Snorkmaiden went to get a drink." Moomin taps his fingers together.  
"Well since she's busy, would you like to dance?" He held his hand out to Moomin. Moomin blinks in surprise then takes Snufkin's hand.  
"I'd love to, Snufkin." The two then walked to where the others danced. Snufkin lead Moomin into a slow dance, spinning the troll around and then spinning himself. They both sway together, dipping and spinning again. The two laughed. Moomin had never had this much fun dancing with someone before. 

Moominmama danced with Papa, swaying slowly. She turns to see Moomin and Snufkin dancing. No, that wasn't right. Where was Snorkmaiden? The two were supposed to be dancing. What was Moomin doing dancing with a boy? This song was for couples. This night was for Moomin and Snufkin. She wasn't angry, Moomin probably just didn't realize the significance of a dance. It'd be okay, she'd just find Snorkmaiden and the two would dance.  
"One second, Papa. I need to find Snorkamaiden."  
"Alright, dear. Don't take too long. I want to dance some more." He said with a laugh. Mama returned his laugh with a smile, then left to find Snorkmaiden. She found Snorkmaiden sitting on a rock outside the party. Little My sat next to her, the two talking.  
"Snorkmaiden? Why aren't you at the party? You should be dancing with Moomin." She said with concern, worried that Snorkmaiden was upset.  
"Moomin doesn't want to dance with me. Not like he wants to dance with Snufkin." She said with her arms crossed.  
"What do you mean?" Mama asked.  
"Moomin doesn't like me, mama."  
"Yeah! Moomin cares about Snufkin and only Snufkin! So now I'm hanging out with Snorkmaiden! We'll be best friends instead!" Little My says, sticking her tongue out.  
"What? That's not right... Moomin likes you a lot, Snorkmaiden. I planned this whole party for him to confess to you."  
"Confess to me? It's clear who he has eyes for!" Snorkmaiden sniffled.  
"But Snufkin is a boy... Moomin is just confused, that's all."  
"Oh Moominmama, it's so obvious." Snorkmaiden shakes her head.  
"Yeah! I bet he's off with Snufkin right now!" Little My chimed in. Moominmama furrows her brow. No, that couldn't be right. Moomin was a boy, Snufkin was a boy. He was supposed to get with Snorkmaiden. Perhaps she needed to talk with Moomin. She apologized to Snorkmaiden and went out to find her son.

"How about we get out of here?" Snufkin suggested as the song ended. Moomin was a bit winded from the dance, but not tired in the slightest when in Snufkin's company.  
"Like where?" "We could go down to the river. I don't really like crowds." Snufkin says, and Moomin agreed. The two held their hand and paw as they walked down to the river's bank. The two sat by the water and watched fish move down the stream. They sat in comfortable silence, until Moomin spoke up again.  
"How do Snufkins kiss?" He whispered.  
"Same way Mymbles and Joxters kiss." Snufkin replies.  
"How do they kiss? Moomins rub their noses together. Is that what you do?"  
"Would you like to see how?" Snufkin smirked and Moomin nodded. Snufkin places a hand under Moomin's snout, lifting his head up slightly. He then leans his head down and presses his lips to Moomin's. Moomin's eyes went wide, but relaxed into the kiss. His paws take Snufkin's hands as they kissed.

When Moominama arrived back at the party, Moomin and Snufkin were nowhere to be found.  
"Papa? Where did Moomin go?" Mama asked, looking around the dancing crowd.  
"Oh uh, I'm not really sure.. He and Snufkin were just here a minute ago. Perhaps they went out. The party is a bit loud, no?" Papa suggested with a shrug. Mama hums and then nods.  
"I'm going to look for him. He left Snorkmaiden all alone. She thinks Moomin much rather be with Snufkin."  
"Is that what she said? Well surely Moomin is just confused. He probably didn't realize this was a romantic situation."  
"That's what I thought. He may be able to apologize to Snorkmaiden and fix this before the party is over." Mama suggested and Papa nodded. The two left to go look for Moomin.

"That was good.." Moomin whispered, his breath shuddering.  
"I'm glad you think so, Moomin. I liked it as well." He hums and takes another hit of his pipe.  
"Is it..normal for boys to kiss?"  
"To kiss each other? Yes. It's very normal, Moomin. Some might not think so, but it's not as uncommon as you'd think."  
"Really?"  
"Really." He runs his hand over Moomin's cheek. The two gazed adoringly at each other. Snufkin chuckled as he was pulled into another kiss with the troll. Just then he head voice approaching.  
"Moomin? Moomin what are you doing?!" Moomimama gasped. Moominmama and Moominpapa were walking towards the bank. Moomin pulled back from Snufkin, breaking their kiss. Snufkin took off his hat and hid his face behind it.  
"Mama, Papa, it's not what you think!" Moomin tried to reason.  
"Son, what are you doing with Snufkin? What is happening?"  
"He was just..showing me how Snufkins kiss."  
"Moomin..." Mama said with a frown. "Snufkin is a boy, Moomin. You must be confused." She adds.  
"I'm not confused! Snufkin said it's normal for boys to kiss boys!" Moomin tried to reason.  
"Snufkin is a very nice boy but he visits very strange places. Come on, Moomin, let's head back to the house. We can talk about this in private." Moominpapa says. Moomin looks over at Snufkin. Snufkin looks at Moomin, then turning his head down to the ground, trying his hardest to not look dejected. Moomin frowned and stood up.  
"I'm sorry, Snufkin."  
"It's okay, Moomin. I'll be at my tent." He says softly, and Moomin nods. He stands up and follows his parents back to the party. By then the party was dying down, but Moominmama asked for everyone to go home anyways. That there was a family emergency. Others looked concerned but left. Little My tried to be nosy, tried to figure out what was wrong. Moominmama told her everything was fine but that it was a private matter and firmly told Little My to go home to her sister. Little My pouted but left defeated.

"Moomin why did you leave the party with Snufkin?" Mama asked carefully as they all sat at the table.  
"I wanted to be alone with Snufkin"  
"You didn't want to dance with Snorkmaiden?"  
"No. I mean I do..but not like how everyone was dancing. I rather dance like that with Snufkin."  
"I don't understand, don't you like Snorkmaiden?"  
"Not like that, mama."  
"But you like Snufkin like that? Even though he's a boy?" Papa asks with a raised brow.  
"Yes, I...I think so. I don't feel confused, Mama. I just like Snufkin so much." Moomin says, tears bubbling in his eyes.  
"Oh, Moomin, don't cry. We are just trying to understand. We aren't used to this. We've never seen boys together, Moomin." Mama stands up from her seat and hugs Moomin.  
"Do you hate me?" Moomin sobbed.  
"Never, Moomin. We will never hate you." Mama says.  
"That's right, Moomin. Me and your mother love you no matter who you like." Papa adds, then standing up to join the hug.  
"We might not understand it, but we could never hate you." Mama says.  
"Can I still see Snufkin?" Moomin asks, looking up at them both.  
"I...Yes, Moomin. If that's what you want. Please do be careful." Moominmama replies and Papa nods. Moomin hugs both his parents again.  
"Sleep on it, Moomin. Just be sure this is what you want." Moominpapa says. Moomin nods and after telling them he loved them lots, he went back up to his room.

He laid in bed but found he couldn't sleep. He waited until he was sure his parents were asleep before climbing down his ladder and out to Snufkin's tent. He found the vagabond sitting outside his tent, cooking fish over the fire. He looks up at Moomin and the two shared a smile. Nothing would keep them apart.


End file.
